dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Djinn Awakens?!
ブウ か！？ |romaji=Majin Bū Shutsugen ka!? |translated title=Majin Boo Appears?! |release=March 1, 1994 (Weekly Shōnen Jump 1994 #13) |engrelease=December 5, 2005 |saga=Majin Buu Saga |episode = 232 |previous = Countdown |next = Can This Be Boo?! }} ブウ か！？|''Majin Bū Shutsugen ka!?|lit. "Majin Boo Appears?!"}} is the two hundred sixty sixth chapter of ''Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred sixtieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Majin Buu's cocoon begins to erupt large amounts of smoke and steam. Dabura and Babidi smile in excitement for the re-emerging of Bibidi's original creation, the being supposedly stronger than anything ever existing. Gohan and Supreme Kai also watch in complete awe, but instead of excitement, they feel extreme worry for what is to come. As the cocoon begins to crack, Supreme Kai orders Gohan to run away, as they do not stand a chance when the legendary Majin Buu will finally emerge from his prison. Gohan, however, refuses to back down, not wanting to let his his father down, and not make the same mistakes he did when toying with Cell seven years ago. As Supreme Kai repeats his order, not caring for whatever reason Gohan states, Gohan still refuses, and in a loud yell, begins to charge up an Electric Kamehameha. As Dabura and Babidi wonder what Gohan plans to do, Gohan fires the Kamehameha at full power towards the cocoon. As Dabura grabs his master and jumps away from the blast, the beam hits the cocoon, but the cocoon does not move an inch. Babidi states any effort on attacking the cocoon is absolutely futile, however, Gohan keeps trying. Eventually, the cocoon flies high into the air and lands with a hard impact several feet away. As Babidi and Dabura look in confusion as to what might have happened, Supreme Kai gives a slight grin. As Majin Buu has not emerged from his prison, Supreme Kai thinks that due to being sealed up for millions of years, Majin Buu must have grown drastically weaker, and thus, Gohan's Kamehameha was enough to destroy the monster. As Babidi begins to growl, thinking that Supreme Kai is possibly right, Supreme Kai states Vegeta and Goku's battle will take quite a while due to them being almost equal, so Supreme Kai asks for Gohan to defeat Dabura while he takes on Babidi, and everything should return to normal. Gohan however, not feeling incredibly terrified, feels an incredible ki level which is far higher than anything he has ever felt before. As he looks up into the sky, he spots an incredibly large cloud, forming in the sky. As Supreme Kai notices this cloud also, Dabura and Babidi also glance at the giant cloud, as it begins to get smaller and smaller, forming into something else. Supreme Kai now also begins to feel terrified, beginning to believe that this cloud may be the dreaded Majin Buu forming after Gohan's attack. As Babidi looks on in extreme anticipation and Dabura looks with surprise, Supreme Kai and Gohan look in horror as the cloud morphs into a being, now forming what looks like a gloved hand. As Gohan gasps, the being is finally complete. An overweight pink creature, wearing a purple cape, white underwear, yellow boots with yellow gloves, having small black holes on its arms and head, also having a small antenna and two large rounded ears, similar to Cell and Frieza's. Majin Buu has now emerged and begins to cheer, now being finally free after millions of years of hibernation. As Buu dances, Gohan and Supreme Kai, still motionless while watching the odd creature, are now too late from stopping Majin Buu's arrival. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters